Finding Out
by EnterEpicNameHere
Summary: Au territory. The many ways people could have found out about Castle and Beckett.


Beckett revelled in the feeling of being walked to her apartment by Richard Castle her hand in his. The serene feeling she was getting from a gesture so simple was something she had never experienced before. She sighed as they reached their destination not wanting the moment to end.

"You have to go back don't you?" She sighed up at Castle.

"I'm afraid so. Lunch break over" he groaned "Yet more meetings where I get advised to do things that are not helpful and told to do things I'll never do during time I could be using to write. Kinda defies the point of the meeting in the first place don't ya think?" He sighed puppy dog woe is me expression fixed on his face.

Kate laughed at him "one day of meetings castle and then an infinite amount of free time to do what you want sounds like a dream to me. Besides I'll happily trade you a week's worth of paperwork for a day of meetings any day".

"Done!" he said wrapping his arms around her waist with a smile "You can deal with Paula and Gina for the day and I'll relax and enjoy your day off"

Kate looked up at him devious smile in place. "Well if you want me to be hanging out with the two of them for the day I'll leave right now"

Castles smile fell as he blanched "on second thoughts …."

Kate laughed and castles smile returned at the sound "Speaking of Paula and Gina I hope you enjoy the tirade they launch at you for getting back late" she said wry grin forming on her face.

"Eh, I've got a couple of minutes" He said looking at the empty corridor at his left to the empty corridor to his right before returning his gaze to Kate's and wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Really Castle you want to make out against more door like a couple of teenagers?"

"Well if you don't want to" he disengaged himself and turned to walk away.

Kate grabbed his wrist and pulled him back "I never said that" she replied slipping into her bedroom voice. Castle groaned at the sound of it and lowered his head so their lips crashed together. Castle ran his tongue along her bottom lip requesting entrance that was immediately granted. All pretences of a small publicly acceptable kiss going straight out of the window as tongues duelled for dominance. A moan escaped Kate as Castles body crowded hers against the door the sound only spurring him on further.

As absorbed by the kiss as they were neither noticed the ding of the elevator arriving at their floor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lanie sighed wishing the elevator would travel faster needing an afternoon of wine and talk with her girlfriend complete with some casket teasing to get her through the day. When the elevator finally opened on her friend's floor she stepped out before actually looking at the corridor before her.

She started when she registered the image of a couple practically going at it against the door to one of Kate's neighbouring apartments. Shaking her head Lanie stepped forward before she registered whose apartment door that actually was. Looking closer at the couple she dispelled the thought from her head, the woman was completely hidden from her view hidden by the body of the man but there was no way in hell Kate would be making out with anyone on her doorstep. The couple had obviously just got caught up and mistaken her door for theirs.

Lanie grinned as she started to walk again looking forward to fixing the couple with one of her patented glares after breaking them up to get to Kate's door. As she walked she studied the couple noting that the man's clothing seemed to be expensive and out of place in her friend's apartment building from his fine coat to his shiny shoes … "oh my god!" she squealed clapping a hand over her mouth.

Castle started as he heard the exclamation behind him and pulled back enough from Kate to look at the shocked form of Lanie Parish at the end of the corridor. Turning back to Kate he eased off her and stepped back as he straightened his coat his poker face in play.

"Lanie I can explain!" Kate said straightening her own coat as she stepped back from her door.

Lanie snorted "Girl do you really think you can explain away having Castles tongue down your throat?"

"Hey my tongue was not down her throat! …" Castle exclaimed as Kate stood gaping at her best friend. "I can't honestly say hers wasn't down mine but that's another story" he muttered loud enough for both of the women to hear him.

Kate levelled him with a death glare as a wide grin formed on Lanie's face. "Well as much as I'd love to see how this will play out and undoubtedly dig myself further into the proverbial hole I have somewhere I need to be so I'll see you later ladies" he said with a smile glancing a little apprehensively at Lanie before running his hand over Kate's and smoothly walking past Lanie to the stairwell.

Once Castle had disappeared through the doors to the stairs Lanie levelled a glare at Kate. Opening her mouth to speak she stopped when Kate sighed holding up her hand. "You can ask all your questions and shout and squeal or whatever once we're inside and I have wine in my hand ok?" Without even glancing to gauge Lanie's reaction she turned unlocked her door and entered her apartment leaving the door wide open for her friend.


End file.
